


Cichy wielbiciel

by Layla22



Series: Sherlolly z przymrużeniem oka [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla22/pseuds/Layla22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly dostaje prezenty od cichego wielbiciela. Sherlock wyczuwa w tym jakiś spisek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cichy wielbiciel

Poniedziałek 

\- Molly, musisz mi natychmiast pomóc! – zawołał Sherlock już od progu jej gabinetu.   
Szukał jej już w kostnicy i laboratorium, ale nigdzie jej nie zastał. Znał jej grafik na pamięć, więc wiedział, że jest teraz w pracy. Skoro nie znalazł jej tam, gdzie zakładał, pozostało mu pomieszczenie, którego używała dość sporadycznie, bo tylko wtedy, gdy miała do wypełnienia papierkową robotę. Gabinet był stosunkowo mały. Znajdowało się tam tylko biurko z krzesłem obrotowym oraz szafa na dokumenty. Patolog jednak w nim nie było.   
Już miał ruszyć na dalsze poszukiwania, kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Na biurku stał wazon. A w wazonie dosyć spory bukiet kwiatów. Było to doprawdy dziwne. Molly nigdy nie dostawała kwiatów. No, bo niby od kogo? Na pewno nie od wdzięcznych pacjentów, bo ci byli już martwi. Faceci, z którymi się umawiała jakoś specjalnie o nią nie dbali. A przynajmniej nie okazywali jej tego w miejscu pracy. Poza tym już dawno się z nikim nie spotykała. Chyba w końcu zrozumiała, że jest skazana na staropanieństwo.   
Dlatego też widok bukietu zaciekawił go i zaniepokoił zarazem. Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie przeprowadził prywatnego śledztwa w tej sprawie. W końcu zawsze istniało ryzyko, że to część jakiegoś spisku wymierzonego w patolog lub nawet pośrednio w niego samego.   
Nie zdążył jednak przyjrzeć się bliżej podejrzanym kwiatom, bo drzwi się otworzyły i do środka weszła Molly.   
\- O, cześć – przywitała się z uśmiechem, po czym ominęła go i ruszyła w stronę biurka. Stanęła zdziwiona, dostrzegłszy bukiet – A co to? – spytała zaciekawiona, podchodząc bliżej.   
Nim detektyw zdążył ją powstrzymać, wzięła wazon do ręki i podniosła go nieco wyżej, aby powąchać pięknie pachnące kwiaty. Holmes przyglądał się temu zaniepokojony, wyobrażając sobie, że w podarunku mogłaby być schowana bomba czy coś równie niebezpiecznego. Na szczęście nic nie wybuchło.   
Doktor Hooper z uśmiechem odstawiła wazon na biurko i wtedy zauważyła wetkniętą między kwiaty karteczkę. Spojrzała na nią z zainteresowaniem, mając nadzieję, że nadawca się podpisał. Niestety nie udało się rozwiązać zagadki jego tożsamości, ale i tak zrobiło się jej ciepło na sercu. Do tej pory nigdy nie dostała prezentu bez okazji.   
\- Od kogo to? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Sherlock, kiedy Molly bez słowa usiadła za biurkiem.   
\- Na pewno nie od ciebie – odparła z lekko wyczuwalnym żalem w głosie.   
\- Skąd ta pewność?   
Co prawda detektywowi nigdy nie przyszło na myśl, aby kupić patolog kwiaty ( co za bezsens, przecież po kilku dniach i tak zwiędną!), ale chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego od razu założyła, że to nie on postanowił sprawić jej ten podarunek.   
\- Nie twój charakter pisma – odparła, podając mu ozdobny bilecik.   
„ Miłego dnia :)”   
Sherlock prychnął na to banalne zdanie. Kimkolwiek był ten facet, naprawdę mógł się nieco bardziej wysilić.   
\- Poza tym nie używasz emotikonów – dodała patolog na potwierdzenie swojej teorii.   
\- Emotikony są głupie – oznajmił Holmes, nadal z uwagą przyglądając się karteczce. Nie znajdowało się na niej jednak nic więcej poza tymi dwoma słowami i żenującą, uśmiechniętą buźką – To pewnie jakaś pomyłka.   
Doktor Hooper spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.   
\- Dlaczego?   
\- A niby kto miałby ci dać te kwiaty?   
Molly nie chciała dać o sobie poznać, jak te słowa ją zabolały. Musiała jednak zgodzić się z przypuszczeniami detektywa. Tak bardzo ucieszył ją ten miły gest, że nawet nie pomyślała, że kwiaty mogły nie być przeznaczone dla niej. Ale spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy – nie przychodził jej do głowy nikt, kto mógłby jej je podarować. Nie była też typem osoby, za którą uganiałby się cichy wielbiciel. Wniosek był więc prosty.   
\- Pewnie masz rację – mruknęła – To musiała być pomyła.   
Spojrzała smutno na bukiet. Był naprawdę piękny. Szkoda tylko, że ktokolwiek go kupował, zapewnie nie robił tego z myślą o niej.   
\- Skoro już wyjaśniliśmy tę kwestię, możemy przejść do pracy? – spytał zniecierpliwiony Sherlock – Spieszy mi się.   
Patolog kiwnęła głową i zaraz potem wzięli się do roboty. 

 

Wtorek 

Holmes i Lestrade czekali na Molly przed kostnicą. Mieli kolejne śledztwo w toku i koniecznie musieli obejrzeć ciało ofiary. Doktor Hooper spóźniała się już dobre pięć minut, a detektyw zaczął się niecierpliwić. W końcu pojawiła się z lekko zakłopotaną miną i jakimś pudełkiem w rękach.   
\- Przepraszam, ale zagadałam się z kilkoma pielęgniarkami – tłumaczyła się, otwierając drzwi do kostnicy.   
Jej goście podążyli za nią bez słowa. W tej chwili Sherlocka bardziej niż ciało zainteresowało tajemnicze pudełko, które niosła patolog. Udało mu się przyjrzeć mu bliżej, kiedy odłożyła je na jeden z blatów i poszła przygotować do oględzin zwłoki.   
Czekoladki. Dobrej, dość drogiej firmy. I do tego przyczepiona karteczka „Coś słodkiego dla słodkiej kobiety :)” Oczywiście bez podpisu.   
\- Biały mężczyzna koło czterdziestki – zaczęła Molly, odkrywając denata – Najprawdopodobniej przyczyną śmierci było…   
\- Skąd to masz? – niespodziewanie przerwał jej Holmes, pokazując na bombonierkę.   
\- Znalazłam w moim gabinecie – odparła obojętnie – Możecie się poczęstować.   
Doktor Hooper uznała wczorajszy incydent z kwiatami za czysty przypadek, więc gdy zauważyła na biurku kolejny prezent naprawdę się zdziwiła. Postanowiła przeprowadzić wywiad środowiskowy, ale żadna z pielęgniarek nie miała pojęcia, która kobieta mogłaby być docelową adresatką. Nie zauważyły również nikogo, kto zakradałby się do jej gabinetu. Uznała więc, że może sobie przywłaszczyć te czekoladki. W końcu to były jej ulubione.   
Greg już sięgnął po jedną z pralinek, ale detektyw go powstrzymał.   
\- Mogą być zatrute – oznajmił spokojnie.   
\- Zatrute? – zdziwił się inspektor – A niby dlaczego?   
\- A w jakim innym celu ktoś wysyłałby Molly bombonierkę?   
\- No nie wiem… Może dlatego, że chciałby jej sprawić przyjemność? – spytał retorycznie Lestrade.   
Sherlock posłał mu pełnie politowania spojrzenie, po czym otworzył pudełko i zaczął oglądać każdą czekoladkę po kolei, szukając w nich jakiś nakłuć, które potwierdziłyby jego teorię.   
Patolog znów poczuła się dotknięta jego uwagą. Po raz pierwszy od dawna spotkało ją coś tak miłego jak drobne prezenty od tajemniczego amanta, a Holmes zabierał jej całą tę radość. No dobrze, podarunki najprawdopodobniej nie były przeznaczone dla niej, ale i tak ją to cieszyło. Mogła sobie chociaż pomarzyć, że ktoś się o nią troszczy. Tymczasem jak zwykle detektyw musiał brutalnie ściągnąć ją na ziemię.   
\- Czemu w ogóle odrzucasz ewentualność, że ktoś rzeczywiście chce być dla mnie po prostu miły? – spytała wyzywająco.   
Sherlock spojrzał na nią surowo.   
\- Patrząc na twoje dotychczasowe życie uczuciowe, to bardzo wątpliwe.   
Choć to prawda, było jej naprawdę przykro. Starała się jednak zachować kamienną twarz.   
\- Każda kobieta zasługuje na odrobinę czułości – szepnęła, chcąc bronić swoich racji.   
\- Być może – odparł, chowając czekoladki z powrotem do pudełka – Ale nie każda może na to liczyć. Pralinki są czyste. To chyba kolejna pomyłka.   
Doktor Hooper nie powiedziała nic więcej na ten temat, tylko wróciła do pracy. W skupieniu omówiła wyniki autopsji, podała swoje przypuszczenia co do okoliczności popełnienia zbrodni, po czym schowała ciało. Kiedy się odwróciła Sherlocka już nie było, a Greg patrzył na nią troskliwie.   
\- Nie przejmuj się nim – pocieszył ją – Wiesz, że naprawdę tak nie myśli.   
Molly już nie raz słyszała te słowa z ust swoich przyjaciół po kolejnych przykrych uwagach ze strony Holmesa. Starała się nimi nie przejmować, ale oczywiście nigdy do końca nie spływało to po niej jak po kaczce.   
\- Ale może mieć rację – odparła smutno.   
I z każdą kolejną myślą coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w tym przekonaniu.   
\- A mnie się wydaje, że on po prostu jest zazdrosny – oznajmił z uśmiechem Lestrade, po czym wziął z pudełka jedną z czekoladek, włożył ją sobie do ust i ruszył do wyjścia, pozostawiając zdezorientowaną patolog na środku kostnicy.   
To wszystko to jeden wielki absurd, ale postanowiła się tym nie przejmować. W końcu miała swoją ulubioną bombonierkę na pocieszenie. 

 

Środa 

Sherlock zapewne powinien źle czuć się z tym jako potraktował Molly poprzedniego dnia, ale bardziej niż skrucha przemawiała przez niego złość. Jak ktokolwiek śmiał wysyłać jej te prezenty?! I dlaczego to robił, skoro nie stanowiły one żadnego zagrożenia? Był to bowiem jedyny cel tego przedsięwzięcia, jaki był w stanie pojąć. Nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że ktoś mógłby ją po prostu adorować.   
Przekraczając razem z Johnem próg laboratorium, miał nadzieję, że cała sprawa szybko się wyjaśni i te podarunki okażą się, jak zakładał od początku, zwykłą pomyłką. Czekało go jednak rozczarowanie. Tuż obok jego ulubionego mikroskopu siedział pluszowy miś i uśmiechał się do niego przyjaźnie. Patolog kręciła się przy stoliku obok.   
\- Słyszałem, że masz cichego wielbiciela – zagadnął radośnie Watson, biorąc do ręki przytulankę. Na szyi miała zawiązaną czerwoną wstążeczkę, do której była przyczepiona karteczka.   
\- Najwyraźniej – odparła doktor Hooper z lekkim uśmiechem – Jest słodki, prawda? – dodała odbierając od Johna maskotkę – Ostatniego misia dostałam chyba na piąte urodziny.   
\- Pluszaki są dobre dla dzieci – mruknął zgryźliwie Holmes.   
\- Każdy z nas jest gdzieś tam w głębi duszy dzieckiem – odparła – A ty to już w szczególności –dodała - I dla twojej wiadomości, nie ma w nim bomby, nie jest zatruty i z dużym prawdopodobieństwem przeznaczony dla mnie.   
Jako dowód pokazała mu karteczkę, która głosiła: „ Lekarze też potrzebują, aby ktoś się nimi zaopiekował :)”   
Kiedy tylko to przeczytał, zaczęło się w nim gotować. W co ten facet pogrywa?! I dlaczego upatrzyła sobie akurat jego patolog?!   
Nie zdążył tego jednak skomentować, bo drzwi się nagle otworzyły i do środka zajrzał jakiś chłopak.   
\- Doktor Hooper?   
\- Tak, Paul? – odparła przyjaźnie Molly.   
\- Jest pani potrzebna w kostnicy.   
Zapewniła go, że za chwilę się tam zjawi i młody człowiek znów zniknął za drzwiami.   
\- Kto to? – spytał obojętnie detektyw.   
Coś w tym chłopaku wydawało mu się podejrzane. Patrzył na patolog maślanymi oczami i zdawał się być nieco onieśmielony w jej obecności.   
\- Stażysta – odparła, spoglądając uważnie na misia – Chyba jednak jestem na niego za stara – mruknęła bardziej do siebie niż do swoich towarzyszy – Może dasz go Emily? – zaproponowała, wyciągając zabawkę w stronę Watsona.   
\- Ma już takich w domu na pęczki – odparł z uśmiechem – Zatrzymaj go. Będzie się miała czym bawić, kiedy cię odwiedzimy.   
Molly bardzo spodobał się ten pomysł. Choć nie chciała tego przyznać głośno, miała ochotę zabrać pluszaka ze sobą. Przynajmniej będzie miała do kogo się przytulić w nocy.   
\- Ok., ale na razie zostawiam go tutaj – odparła, kładąc maskotkę na stole i ruszając w stronę wyjścia – Chcę go zastać w jednym kawałku – posłała Holmesowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie – I nie zapomnijcie po sobie posprzątać.   
Kiedy tylko zniknęła, detektyw bez słowa zasiadł przed mikroskopem i rozpoczął pracę. John jak zwykle usiadł obok i w milczeniu przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi. Po chwili cisza wydawała mu się jednak taka ciężka i przytłaczająca. Watosn zerknął jeszcze na uśmiechniętego misia i podjął decyzję o poruszeniu nurtującego go tematu.   
\- Co o tym myślisz? – spytał obojętnie.   
\- O czym? – mruknął Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od mikroskopu.   
\- O tych prezentach, które dostaje Molly.   
John wiedział o całej sprawie od Mary, której zwierzyła się patolog. Holmes nawet o tym nie wspomniał, ale od dwóch dni był jakiś nieswój. Dopiero dzisiaj jego przyjaciel zrozumiał z jakiego powodu. Wiedział jednak, że detektyw sam się do niczego nie przyzna, więc trzeba będzie wyciągnąć to z niego siłą.   
\- Zwykły zbieg okoliczności – odparł jakby obojętnie, ale dało się wyczuć, że jest nieco spięty – A ona złudnie wierzy, że to naprawdę dla niej. Próbowałem przemówić jej do rozumu, ale oczywiście nie słucha. Szczerze mówiąc, to naprawdę żałosne. Jaka normalna, dorosła kobieta cieszy się z przytulanki? – spytał retorycznie, posyłając maskotce pełne politowania spojrzenie.   
\- Może taka, która czuje się samotna – mruknął ostrożnie John.   
\- To już nie mój problem.   
Sherlock wrócił do pracy, a przyjaciel zastanawiał się chwilę nad jego słowami. Znał go bardzo dobrze i wiedział, kiedy mówi szczerze, a kiedy raniące komentarze to tylko zasłona dymna przed prawdziwymi uczuciami.   
\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co ja o tym sądzę?   
\- Nie.   
\- Jesteś cholernie zazdrosny. I boli cię myśl, że jakiś inny facet mógłby się o nią troszczyć, chociaż sam tego nie robisz. To czysta hipokryzja.   
\- Oczywiście, że się o nią troszczę! – krzyknął nie do końca świadomie oburzony detektyw.   
\- Ale nie tak, jak na to zasługuje.   
Watson wiedział, że Sherlock potrzebuje chwili samotności, aby przeanalizować jego sugestię i dojść do tych samych wniosków. Oznajmił więc, że idzie po kawę i opuścił pomieszczenie. Lekko oszołomiony Holmes westchnął ciężko. Czy to mogła być prawda?   
Jego wzrok padł na szczerzącego się od ucha do ucha pluszaka.   
\- I co się gapisz? – warknął w jego stronę, po czym wrócił do pracy. W końcu wtedy najlepiej mu się myślało. 

 

Czwartek 

Sherlock pół nocy rozmyślał nad słowami przyjaciela i próbował sobie wmówić, że to czysty absurd. Wcale nie obchodziło go czy Molly dostaje jakieś prezenty i od kogo. Póki nie zagrażało to jej bezpieczeństwu, było mu to zupełnie obojętne. Oczywiście oszukiwał sam siebie. Cała ta sytuacja mu się nie podobała. Oj i to bardzo. Przywykł do myśli, że patolog jest tylko do jego dyspozycji i w obecnych okolicznościach czuł, że jego pozycja jest zagrożona. Nie miał jednak pomysłu, w jaki sposób przywrócić dawny stan rzeczy.   
Póki co postanowił zbadać dalszy rozwój zdarzeń i w tym celu udał się w stronę gabinetu doktor Hooper. Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi, do jego nozdrzy dotarł słodki, lekko duszący zapach. Detektyw miał mocno wyczulony zmysł węchu, więc ta woń uderzyła go niemal ze zdwojoną siłą. Nieco się zakrztusił.   
\- Co tak śmierdzi? – warknął, zatykając nos.   
Siedząca za biurkiem Molly skarciła go spojrzeniem.   
\- Nie śmierdzi, tylko pachnie.   
Nie powiedziała nic więcej i wróciła do wypełniania dokumentacji. Holmes, zirytowany brakiem jej uwagi, rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu źródła tej intensywnej woni. W końcu dostrzegł stojący na parapecie flakonik perfum. Bez pytania podszedł bliżej i wziął go do ręki, obejrzał z każdej strony. Nie było w nim nic podejrzanego, co nie oznacza, że wraz z tym mdlącym zapachem nie wydzielają się z niego jakieś śmiercionośne, niewyczuwalne opary.  
\- Były tu już, kiedy przyszłaś? – spytał, chociaż i tak dobrze znał odpowiedź.   
\- Na biurku – potwierdziła – Tak samo jak pozostałe prezenty.   
\- Karteczka?   
Tym razem nie zauważył żadnej, a był bardzo ciekaw treści jaką zawierała.   
Patolog wyciągnęła kawałek papieru z kieszeni swojego kitla i mu ją podała.   
„ Piękna kobieta powinna roztaczać wokół siebie piękny zapach :)”   
Sherlock zacisnął mocno szczękę. Każda kolejna wiadomość była coraz śmielsza. Zaczęło się od „miłego dnia”, a za chwilę skończy na wyznaniu miłości i propozycji małżeństwa.   
\- Nadal nie wiesz od kogo to? – spytał sztywno.   
Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Molly uśmiechnęła się triumfująco.   
\- A więc przyznajesz, że te podarunki mogę być jednak dla mnie?   
Detektyw przewrócił tylko oczami.   
\- Powiedzmy, że ta ewentualność staje się coraz bardziej prawdopodobna – odparł lekceważąco – No więc? Coś wiadomo?   
Doktor Hooper pokręciła przecząco głową.   
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Pytałam kilka osób czy czegoś nie zauważyli, ale wszyscy zaprzeczyli. Ta cześć szpitala jest raczej mało uczęszczana.   
\- Ale chciałabyś wiedzieć kto to?   
Musiała się nad tym głęboko zastanowić. Z jednej strony oczywiście ciekawiło ją, kto i dlaczego postanowił poświecić jej tyle uwagi i pieniędzy. Z drugiej jednak bała się, że gdy odkryje prawdę, cały urok zniknie i poczuje się rozczarowana. Czasami lepiej tajemnicę pozostawić tajemnicą i cieszyć się chociaż z namiastki szczęścia.   
Wiedziała jednak, że musi udzielić takiej odpowiedzi, jakiej oczekiwał Sherlock.   
\- Chyba tak – mruknęła – Te perfumy są naprawdę drogie, jeśli to rzeczywiście pomyłka, jak od początku zakładałeś, nie powinnam ich sobie przywłaszczać.   
Kwiaty, czekoladki czy maskotka to co innego. Kosztują grosze i raczej nikt by za nimi długo nie płakał. Ale ten podarunek był naprawdę kosztowny. Patolog nie chciałaby zostać posadzona o kradzież. Chociaż oczywiście gdzieś tam w głębi serca liczyła na to, że te wszystkie rzeczy naprawdę miały trafić do niej.   
Holmes wyraźnie wyczuł tę nutkę żalu w jej głosie.   
A co jeśli John miał rację? Jeśli Molly rzeczywiście czuje się samotna, a te prezenty, choć prawdopodobnie przypadkowe, dają jej radość? Jeśli takie niewielkie i jego zdaniem zbyteczne gesty były dla niej ważne? Podobno każda kobieta potrzebuje odrobiny czułości i romantycznych uniesień. Doktor Hooper zapewne nie była w tej kwestii wyjątkiem. Problem tkwił w tym, że on nie był typem człowieka, którego stać na okazywanie uczuć. Tymczasem ktoś inny robił to bez wahania i z dość dużym rozmachem. Musiał jakoś temu zaradzić.   
\- Postaram się jakoś to załatwić – oznajmił, odkładając perfumy na parapet.   
Molly wiedziała, że nie ma sensu się z nim kłócić, bo i tak przeprowadziłby dochodzenia nawet bez jej zgody. Kiwnęła więc tylko głową i wróciła do wypełniania raportów.   
\- A tak poza tym – odezwał się detektyw, stojąc już w progu – Tan zapach zupełnie do ciebie nie pasuje. To powinno być coś delikatniejszego.   
Tak jak ty – dodał w myślach. 

 

Piątek 

Sherlock miał plan. I to jak na niego dość banalny. Ale już nie raz przekonał się, że w takich sytuacjach najprostsze metody okazują się najskuteczniejsze.   
Prezenty pojawiały się w gabinecie Molly zanim jeszcze zaczynała swoją zmianę. W tym tygodniu poranną. Oznaczało to, że ktoś musiał się wślizgiwać do pomieszczenia w ciągu kilkunastu godzin pomiędzy jej wyjściem do domu a pojawianiem się w pracy. Było więc oczywistym, że należy złapać tajemniczego amanta na gorącym uczynku.   
Detektyw postanowił poświęcić się dla sprawy i spędzić popołudnie, noc i poranek w pobliżu gabinetu doktor Hooper. Wmawiał sobie, że to dla jej bezpieczeństwa i świętego spokoju, ale też oczywiście miał w tym swój własny interes. Zamierzał raz na zawsze przegonić tego cwaniaczka. Niech sobie nie myśli, że może tak bezkarnie zabiegać o względy patolog!   
W ciągu długiej nocy, podczas której nic się nie działo, miał dużo czasu, aby w końcu rzetelnie przeanalizować swoje uczucia względem Molly. Od dawna przyznawał się sam przed sobą i nawet przed innymi, że nie jest mu obojętna. Ostatnio zaczął jednak dostrzegać, że to coś znacznie więcej. Małe sygnały, które zaczęły zbierać się w nieco niepokojącą całość. A ta sprawa z cichym wielbicielem tylko wszystko potwierdziła. John się nie mylił. Przerażała go wizja Molly z innym mężczyzną. Po tych wszystkich prażakach, jakie odniosła w damsko-męskich relacjach, wydawało mu się, że już zawsze będzie sama. Teraz jednak zrozumiał, że ona potrzebuje mieć kogoś obok siebie. I że jedyną osobą, która powinna zająć to miejsce był on sam.   
I z tą myślą niespodziewanie zasnął.   
Nad ranem obudził go jakiś szmer. Czujnie otworzył oczy i dostrzegł jakąś postać kręcącą się przed drzwiami gabinetu Molly. Podszedł bliżej. Młody mężczyzna. Już go gdzieś wcześniej widział. Majstrował coś przy zamku, próbując dostać się do środka. Holmes postanowił wkroczyć do akcji.   
\- Odsuń się od drzwi! – zarządził.   
Wystraszony chłopak obrócił się do niego przodem i wtedy już go rozpoznał. Stażysta, który w środę zajrzał do kostnicy. W ręce trzymał niewielkie pudełko. Takie na biżuterię, ale za małe na pierścionek czy kolczyki. Raczej wisiorek lub bransoletka. Opakowanie było obwiązane wstążką, do której została przyczepiona ozdobna karteczka.   
\- A więc to ty napastujesz moją patolog!? – spytał surowo detektyw.   
Chłopak wyglądał na przerażonego.   
\- Ja nikogo nie napastuję! Poza tym doktor Hooper nie jest pańska! Gdyby panu na niej zależało, troszczyłby się pan o nią tak jak ja to robię! To cudowna kobieta!   
Sherlock westchnął ciężko szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie młodzieńczego, niedorzecznego zauroczenia.   
\- Jesteś dla niej za młody – oznajmił krytycznie.   
\- Ale ja ją kocham! – krzyknął oburzony Paul – Nigdzie nie znajdzie lepszego faceta ode mnie!   
Ta uwaga zdecydowanie nie spodobała się detektywowi.   
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – odparł kpiąco – Zapewniam cię, że jest wielu lepszych od ciebie.   
\- W tym pan? Chyba jednak nie, skoro nawet nie stać pana na taki gest jak kupienie kwiatów!   
Irytacja Holmesa rosła z każdą minutą.   
\- Nic o niej nie wiesz! Molly wcale nie zależy na takich głupotach.   
\- Czyżby? Bo z tego co widziałem, to naprawdę cieszyła się z moich prezentów!   
Ten argument zbił na chwilę Sherlocka z pantałyku, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić, aby ten gówniarz wygrał tę potyczkę.   
\- Nie będę się kłócił z małolatem, który psińco wie o życiu – warknął – Oddaj mi to – dodał wskazując na trzymane przez niego pudełko.   
\- Nie ma mowy! To dla doktor Hooper!   
Zaczęli się szarpać i popychać. Detektyw chciał jak najszybciej zakończyć tę farsę, ale stażysta nie dawał za wygraną. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy sprzeczka zamieniła się w bójkę.   
\- Co się tutaj dzieje?! – nagle usłyszeli za sobą zaniepokojony głos Molly.   
Przestali się szamotać i popatrzeli na siebie złowrogo.   
\- To on – wysapał Holmes – To on daje ci te niedorzeczne prezenty.   
Patolog wydawała się tą informacją zupełnie niewzruszona.   
\- Wiem – odparła spokojnie.   
\- Co?! – krzyknęli równocześnie zszokowani mężczyźni.   
\- Przeglądałam wczoraj twoje raporty – zwróciła się do Paula – Rozpoznałam twój charakter pisma z karteczek.   
Chłopak wydawał się być zdruzgotany faktem, że tak łatwo został zdemaskowany.   
\- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – oburzył się Sherlock – Nie musiałbym spędzać tu całej nocy!   
Doktor Hooper zupełnie go zignorowała i podeszła do stażysty, który był wyraźnie niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji.   
\- Paul to bardzo miłe co zrobiłeś, ale musisz zdać sobie sprawę, że nic z tego nie będzie. Doceniam twoje starania, jednak nie powinieneś wydawać na nie tyle pieniędzy…   
\- Ale pani jest tego warta! – odparł w pełni poważnie – Tylko nie wszyscy to dostrzegają – dodał, patrząc wilkiem na detektywa. Ten tylko przewrócił oczami.   
Molly dzielnie walczyła, aby nie uronić żadnej łzy wzruszenia. Ten facet był cudowny. Dlaczego nie mógł być z piętnaście lat starszy?   
\- Schlebia mi to, ale… - nie wiedziała za bardzo jak mu to wytłumaczyć, tak, aby nie zranić jego młodzieńczych uczuć.   
\- Ale woli pani tego dupka? – spytał zawiedziony, wskazując na Holmesa.   
Patolog przez chwilę zwlekała z odpowiedzią. Zagryzła dolną wargę i na moment zerknęła w oczy Sherlocka. Oboje doskonale i wdzieli jaka była prawda. W końcu pokiwała głową i powiedziała szeptem:   
\- Tak. Wolę tego dupka.   
Paul westchnął ciężko, przyjmując do wiadomości swoją porażkę.   
\- Ale da mi pani znać, gdyby zmieniła pani zdanie?   
Molly uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.   
\- Masz to jak w banku.   
Chłopak wyminął ją i ze zwieszoną głową ruszył przed siebie. Było jej go trochę żal, ale przecież nie mogła mu robić żadnych nadziei. Był tylko nieszczęśliwie zauroczonym młodym człowiekiem. Na pewno jeszcze nie raz się zakocha. I oby było to w kimś dla niego odpowiednim.   
\- Teraz wiesz, jak się czułem, kiedy wlepiałaś we mnie maślane oczy – usłyszała za sobą dobrze znany, pewny siebie głos.   
\- Naprawdę jesteś dupkiem – odparła, obracając się w jego stronę.   
\- A przestanę nim być, jeśli kupię ci jakiś zbędny, przesłodzony, obrzydliwie romantyczny drobiazg?   
Molly uśmiechnęła się cwanie.   
\- Nie wiem. Ale zawsze możesz spróbować.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzisiaj znów troszkę więcej odważniejszej Molly i zazdrosny Sherlock. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba :)  
> Następny powinien jak zwykle ukazać się za tydzień.   
> Dzięki za Kudos i do napisania :)


End file.
